Story of Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom
The story of Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom takes place 1,000 years after the events of Phantasy Star II, and runs parallel to Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium. Opening Text "The legends of Landen, your homeland, tell of world-sweeping wars fought 1,000 years ago. Brave Orakio sought to foil the evil schemes of the dark witch Laya and her hordes of monsters. In the final battle, all combatants were killed, though Orakio and Laya's bodies were never found. The passageways between the Layan worlds and the Orakian worlds were sealed. In time, people forgot that there were other worlds beside Landen. Two months ago, a young woman washed up on the shores of Landen. The woman remembered nothing of her life prior to waking up on the beach. This seemingly minor event sets an epic adventure in motion.... "The legends of the past shape our lives and those of our children. One such legend is of a struggle that almost destroyed our world. The names of Orakio and Laya echo down through the years, still inspiring love and hatred even now, 1,000 years after their tragic deaths. Their conflict wiped out civilization and left the survivors in a world of mutated creatures and warring pockets of men. Into this shattered world you are thrust, to live or die by your sword and your wits...." Prologue In the town of Landen, located on a vessel of the same name, there are ancient legends about a heroic swordsman named Orakio, who fought bravely against the bow-wielding witch, Laya, and her army of monsters in a catastrophic battle that nearly destroyed the planet. 1,000 years ago, Orakio, with the assistance of several Wren and Mieu battle androids, sought to end the feud with neighboring Laya's territory by force. With each monster she commanded in battle, Orakio responded with a cyborg. Ultimately, the fight would end in a tragic stalemate, with neither side being the victor nor loser. Everyone that participated in the war was killed. Orakio and Laya perished, however, their bodies were never found. Civilization as people knew it crumbled, and the fallout from the conflicts stirred feuds between men in a desperate fight for survival. Local animals transformed into horrifying mutants. Passageways that were once used to visit neighboring worlds were sealed, and over time people forgot about their existence. Each city would begin the arduous task of restoring order. The town of Landen, in particular, would have great success in this endeavor with their nation. Descending from the blood of Orakio, these people proudly identify themselves as Orakian in heritage. Rhys, heir to the Landen throne, is one such descendant. Negotiations are discussed between nations, and it was decided that Rhys would marry Lena in a peaceful effort to unite Landen with the city of Satera. This seemingly happy union would be crushed one day, as a mysterious lady washed ashore the Landen coast. Without any recollection of her life, she helplessly agreed to the aid of the local people, only offering her name, Maia. Captivated by her beauty, Rhys immediately proclaimed that she will be his wife. This seemingly uneventful happening would set in motion an epic journey for the young prince, as his world would change in an instant and his decisions would have a major impact on the fate of his homeland. Rhys' Adventure The Beginning of an Epic Two months have passed, and the day has finally come for Rhys to marry his bride, the fair beauty, Maia. With the townspeople happily setting up for the wedding, Rhys makes his final preparations before making his vows. As he escorts his lady into the throne room, a Layan dragon suddenly breaks in through a nearby window and kidnaps her. Rhys is overcome with anger and demands that she be returned immediately. When he hastily threatens to wage war with a people that have not been seen for 1,000 years, his father, the king, decides to intervene by locking Rhys in the dungeon below the city. Unknown to the guards, Lena, Rhys' former bride-to-be, managed to sneak into the dungeon during the chaos. She unlocks his cell and wishes him luck on his journey to save Maia before disappearing out of sight. Gathering Support Outside the city, Rhys stumbles upon the cyborg Mieu. She informs him that she has been waiting for him for 1,000 and will only allow herself to be commanded by a person of Orakian heritage such as himself. With Mieu by his side, the two journey to the city of Ilan. Repairing the Weather Control Confrontation with the King If Rhys chooses to marry Maia, continue reading Ayn's story. If Rhys chooses to marry Lena, skip to Nial's adventure. Ayn's Adventure If Ayn marries Sari, skip to Crys' story. If Ayn marries Thea instead, skip to Sean's adventure. Nial's Adventure Rhys and Lena wed, and in doing so, they have united both of their homelands. In time, they have a child whom they name Nial. Landen and Satera had a peaceful respite from the fighting for many years, and Rhys soon became the king of Landen with Lena as his queen. The peace would not last long, however, as evil once again overcame the planet when Nial was 18 years of age. Soldiers arrive within the halls of Landen Castle with news that Lune, a Layan and former right-hand of the witch Laya, invaded and devastated Satera with his monster army, killing Lena's father in battle. King Rhys promises his son that he will defend Landen. Meanwhile, Prince Nial is tasked with investigating the invasion of his mother's homeland. Wren and Mieu accompany the young man on this adventure as the dutiful servants of the Landen royal family. In their travels, the party visits neighboring Yaata and Ilan and question the residents about the incident. The people in each city are terrified of not only potentially being invaded but by being invaded by a man that by all rights should be well over 1,000 years old and is still somehow alive. The trio come upon certain passages on their journey that have been blocked off by Lune's guardsmen that forbid Orakian entry. Upon arriving in Northern Divisia, Nial learns that the city has successfully captured Alair, Lune's sister, and has held her captive within the dungeons of Divisia Castle. Nial confronts the king of Divisia, who admits that holding her hostage may not have been the best plan considering the circumstances. The heroes find Alair in the dungeon below and free her. She thanks Nial and tells him that she will attempt to convince her brother to stop his mindless war efforts. It is her belief that he may have gone crazy after 1,000 years of exile, and now he can only think of killing Orakians and destroying cyborgs. As Alair sets out to confront her brother, the soldiers worry that Lune will seek them out in vengeance for kidnapping his sister. The king waves it away, saying that the Layan commander will accept his apology. Nial and his party travel to Southern Divisia where they learn from the townsfolk that a rebel army is training in a cave to the west in preparation to travel to Aridia through the cave southeast of Landen. Upon entering the Rebel's Cave, Nial is greeted by soldiers that welcome all enemies of Lune. They reveal that Lune and Alair were banished by Orakio to the moon, Dahlia. The two siblings dreamed of the day that they could exact revenge for this injustice, and so were put to cryogenic slumber 1,000 years ago to preserve their bodies. In due time, someone returned Dahlia back to its original orbit, and it was then that the two Layan commanders woke up. The rebel soldiers believe that Lune and his army are seeking something in the desert land of Aridia, and they want to go there themselves to figure out what it is he wants. They inform Nial that the Twins' Ruby, an artifact said to be the key to another world, could grant them passage to Aridia. Further in the cave, Nial finds the rebel leader, Ryan. Ryan is aware that the hero was responsible for freeing Alair from her prison in Divisia Castle, and is skeptical of Nial's motives. He aggressively accuses the party of attempting to infiltrate the rebel cave on behalf of Lune's army. Just as the tensions began to get heated, Lune appears suddenly before everyone, amused that comrades are bickering among themselves. He warns the rebels that they must abandon their rebellion or they will all die. Lune then vanishes. Ryan apologizes to Nial for the confusion and joins the party so that they can fight Lune together. To show his sincerity, he gifts the heroes robot parts compatible with Wren so that they can travel across the water, should the need arise. Their value becomes apparent when the heroes visit the cyborg city of Hazatak, wherein they learn of a suspicious whirlpool southeast of the town. With the Twins' Ruby in hand, Wren transforms into a sub and carries his team safely through the whirlpool. When they emerge, they find themselves in a whole new, mysterious world that was hidden within Aridia. A few paces out, they come across Laya's Palace. The old men that watch over the palace tell the heroes that they have protected the legendary Laya's little sister here for about 1,000 years. The younger sister, also named Laya, was placed in cryogenic sleep to keep her alive since the Laya-Orakio war, as Laya faithfully entrusted the future to her. The old men tell Nial that they must return to the desert world of Aridia with Laya and travel southwest where they will come upon a portal. The portal will then transport them to the world of Frigidia, and they will need to seek out Mystoke, a city which holds the key to the truth. Laya speaks to Nial, telling him that she was very young during the war. One of her final memories of Laya was when she saw her sister leave with a knight that wielded a black sword. She beseeches Nial that she must know the truth and joins the party. Upon arriving into the frigid city of Mystoke, the townspeople greet the adventurers by saying that their journey was foretold and that they are elated after centuries of waiting to see Laya's kin within the Castle of Silence. They stress that the team must enter Mystoke Castle, where much is said to be revealed about the Laya-Orakio war if the heroes can pass a test. They advise the team to use the Laya Pendant found within to hear the ancient Laya's final words and then they are to journey to Aerone, a town which is located south of Divisia. After braving the dangers of the castle's halls, the party finds a pendant and opens it. A beautiful voice greets them from within the object; it is the voice of the deceased elder Laya. She speaks to the younger Laya directly, imparting her knowledge of what actually happened hundreds of years ago. She fought Orakio in the war, but they discovered that they were being manipulated by a demonic force that derived pleasure from pain and suffering. They decided that they were going to fight the ancient evil together. In case she did not return, Laya left this parting message for her sister to hear and the pendant, which her sister would discover when she is ready. She then bids her sister farewell and the message ends. Heeding the words of the Mystoke residents, Nial and his party make their way to Aerone. In this town, they learn that there are man-made satellites that orbit around their planet, a home world that is not actually a planet but a spaceship made up of several domed worlds all collectively called the Alisa III. These satellites, or moons, are Azura and Dahlia which are named after their respective colors, blue and purple. The heroes board a rocket shuttle that takes them to the satellite Dahlia. Upon landing and traversing the dungeon that followed, they come upon Lune. Lune, furious that Orakians have trespassed into his territory, tells Nial that Orakio banished him and his sister to the satellite almost 1,000 years ago. With the use of cryogenics, he has been kept alive all of these centuries to take revenge. With that said, he attacks the heroes with all of his might. After a climactic battle, the party emerges victorious. Despite all of the bloodshed and terror he inflicted upon Nial's family, the young prince decides against taking Lune's life. Lune questions why the young man would allow him to live, and then notices that the heroes have Laya's pendant with them. He then realizes that the blonde-haired heroine accompanying Nial must be Laya's little sister and thus proclaims the war over. He finally finds peace after hundreds of years of hatred and promises the heroes that he will recall his armies forthwith. Lune thanks Nial for rescuing his sister from the Divisia dungeons and with good humor informs the prince that he has a tough choice ahead of him. Alair and Laya both expressed a desire to marry the brave Orakian. After everything he has gone through, the answer came to him naturally. Nial took a moment to think and proclaimed, "I will marry..." If Nial decides to marry Laya, continue reading Adan's adventure. If Nial decides to marry Alair, skip to Aron's story. Adan's Adventure Aron's Adventure Crys' Adventure Sean's Adventure Category:Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom